Up to now, in certain areas of display technology, in particular, flexible displays, an electrophoretic electro-optical medium is commonly used. However, the electrophoretic electro-optical medium is subject to a number of restrictions. The medium has a relatively slow pixel response that makes video display challenging and has a relatively low brightness compared to paper.
Displays based on the electrowetting electro-optical medium may remedy at least some of the restrictions mentioned above. A particular variant using this principle is e.g. described in publication WO2004068208. A disadvantage of this variant is that the electro-optical medium has a height dimension that is relatively large compared to liquid crystal or electrophoretic displays. This is especially disadvantageous for the use in flexible displays.
Driving electrofluidic cell displays is different from any other known display as the cell capacitance strongly varies while charging the electro fluidic display in a way that cannot simply be compensated for by a large storage capacitor as is usually done for LC displays. This requires novel ways to address the pixels that are presented here.